


Mother Is God (In The Eyes Of A Child)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Cannibalism, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: Ben Solo’s birth rippled across the force, the second he drew his first breath, screaming with his mouth and his mind, at the shock.In a simple world,  his mother would’ve quieted both but while Leia was focused on Ben’s wails, cuddling him to her chest, it was another mother who quieted the silent cries, latching on to the little being who could already be felt across a galaxy.The presence curled around Ben, muffling his sobs as it nursed him with a pleased hum. He fed from the force just as hungrily as he fed from Leia’s breast.





	Mother Is God (In The Eyes Of A Child)

**Author's Note:**

> Got a few minutes of internet so trying to post all my stories. Sorry for any mistakes.

Ben Solo’s birth rippled across the force, the second he drew his first breath, screaming with his mouth and his mind, at the shock.

In a simple world, his mother would’ve quieted both but while Leia was focused on Ben’s wails, cuddling him to her chest, it was another mother who quieted the silent cries, latching on to the little being who could already be felt across a galaxy.

The presence curled around Ben, muffling his sobs as it nursed him with a pleased hum. He fed from the force just as hungrily as he fed from Leia’s breast.

#

Ben was two when he encountered another child in the force.

Someone had left a vase close to his chair, but not close enough for him to touch with his pudgy fingers. It didn’t keep him from trying until his face was red with his effort.

The first tear rolling down his cheek ripped the vase from its precious place and sent it hurtling across the room.

It never touched the floor.

“Don’t do that.”

The voice made Ben blink, trying to see through his tears, but there was no one in the room, no one but the nanny droid so Ben reached out and yanked at the vase.

“I said stop.”

The voice was louder and it beat in Ben’s head, provoking a wail that never left his lips.

He was sitting in another room, glass shards floating between him and a horrified woman. There were steps coming closer and the shards fell to the ground as the woman threw herself onto the floor.

A man with bright red hair walked into the room, his expression darkening at the mess.

The woman didn’t say anything when he slapped her, sending her sprawling.

Then the man’s eyes met his and Ben’s heart pounded in a chest that wasn’t his own.

“Clean this mess up and take the brat out of my sight,” the man spat, turning on his heel and the Ben, who wasn’t Ben, scrambled across the floor, glass shards parting before him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he sobbed, clutching at the woman.

She didn’t say anything, not with her mouth, but she blanketed his mind in a warmth, that was as familiar as breathing to Ben, and through the eyes of another he finally saw the one he’d named as mother, two years before.

“We can’t do bad things or mama gets hurt,” the voice whispered and little Ben’s brows furrowed, watching as the room faded away but the presences lingered.

The vase floated back towards him, tottering only once before it settled where it had once sat.

“Good, Ben.”

“Tig,” Ben giggled, warmth spreading through his limbs as he kicked in his seat.

#

Tig grew as Ben did and it wasn’t until he was six that he could say his name properly. Not that he’d tried very hard, because Tig’s mind always brightened at the name Ben had given him and in the backdrop, mother glowed like twin suns.

Armitage was a weird name, anyway.

#

Ben learned to hold a blaster at an academy he never attended and Tig wielded a lightsaber, like he’d been born with one in his hands.

At night while the others slept, mother taught them both, her presence in the force slithering over every living thing. She held the breath of the universe in her hand and Ben wanted to be like her, wanted to have that power because if he was that powerful he could protect her, could protect Tig.

The thought always made her smile, spectral fingers ruffling Ben’s hair because he wasn’t meant to be like her, he was meant to be so much more and when she said it, Ben didn’t feel like she was disappointed in him, like Luke was.

“You’re more of a hammer than a scalpel anyway,” Tig informed him as he laced up his boots.

“Is that bad?” Ben whispered, curled up on his mat, listening to the others breath around him.

“There’s nothing bad about any part of you,” Tig huffed as he stood, his words accompanied by something that felt like a smile. “And even if you were, who’s going to be powerful enough to tell you so?”

“Mother’s powerful,” Ben pointed out and Tig hummed because for all her power, mother had never lifted a finger to hurt anyone. That was why they needed to be stronger, to protect her because she wouldn’t protect herself.

#

Ben watched Brendol Hux die.

He watched the stairs collapse beneath the man’s feet and he felt Tig in every board and every nail that separated just long enough to send the man plummeting to his death.

It was good that it was Tig, if it had been Ben, he wouldn’t have only broken the stairs, he’d have shattered the entire kriffing house.

From the top of the stairs mother stared down at them. She hadn’t moved an inch, even when Brendol aimed his blaster at her.

The screaming started before Tig could say anything but mother curled around them like a warm hug and Ben knew that she wasn’t angry and that was enough, for both of them.

#

Tig felt Luke’s betrayal before Ben could even breathe through the shock of it, his fury curling in Ben’s chest like the surface of Hoth, cold, deadly and relentless.

It stayed in Ben’s veins as he cut them down, until blood flowed like the force. It stayed as Ben devoured every inch of what they’d been, his own presence in the force swelling.

It stayed even when Ben was the last one standing, surrounded only by those he called his own.

Tig felt Ben’s heart break as he reached out tentatively; expecting him to recoil in disgust but instead there was only amusement.

“What are we going to do with you, little monster?” Tig whispered, even as mother curled tight around both of them, from the planet Tig had begged her to relocate to.

“My little monster,” Tig added and Ben pretended that they both couldn’t feel the tears running down his face.

Neither of them was able to ignore the vision that unfolded in the force and neither of them wanted to.

#

Kylo hummed as Tig straddled him, glowing emerald gaze meeting his as a system cracked and burned above his head.

Another wave hit Kylo and he moaned, gorging himself as the planet died.

Blazing chunks of debris raced across the sky, crowning Tig with proof of his power and Kylo had never seen something so beautiful.

“My little monster,” he whispered against Tig’s lips as the other man ducked down to meet him.

#

Leia was smaller than Kylo remembered, or maybe it was just because she was standing next to mother, who towered over most women.

He could feel her eyes on him, as mother wandered away from her side, and he turned with a small smile, one echoed on Tig’s face.

“General,” he greeted, tasting her surprise. It was amusing that she’d think he had enough of a bond with her to hate her.

“Ben,” she whispered and mother exhaled loudly even as Tig tsked.

“That’s Supreme Leader to you,” he corrected before Kylo had to. Ben Solo had died the second he’d been born; he just hadn’t realized it at the time.

“Supreme Leader,” she gritted out, glaring at Tig. “And General Starkiller, isn’t it?”

Tig just hummed at the question Kylo could hear her all but shouting at them.

“There’s no weapon you need to fear, General,” Kylo informed her, sharing a small smile with Tig.

“You destroyed a planet without a weapon?” Leia scoffed and this time it was Tig who smiled even as he reached out across the force to her, forging a connection that left her pale and shaken. “How?” she demanded and Kylo wondered which she’d seen, the aching void or the devouring storm. He also wondered which force signature she’d presume was his.

“There’s an ancient saying ‘Mother is God in the eyes of a child’,” Tig explained, gesturing to where mother was currently seated on Kylo’s throne, her expression warm and soft even as she wove through the minds of all before her. “In our case, she’s not just a God in our eyes.”

Mother glanced at them, the other presences in the force blanketing and Kylo knew she was talking to Leia, wondered what she was saying.

Whatever it was had tears in Leia’s eyes as she turned away from them. “No matter what she is, you were my child first, mine,” The General gritted out.

He didn’t refute her statement as she walked away.

“Do think the Republic will agree to the truce?” Kylo inquired, closing his eyes momentarily as Tig’s presence rubbed against his.

“I think that if they don’t you will be eating well tonight,” Tig scoffed and Kylo’s gaze moved to where Leia stood.

She was a strong woman, not many could look into the eyes of the one who’d birthed the force and be defiant.

“Or she’s foolish enough to think that because mother won’t hurt them, we won’t either,” Tig muttered.

Kylo hoped he was right, he was still hungry after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It is implied that the boys are eating people's force presence. It is also implied that mother is a humanoid representation of the force.


End file.
